The True Meg
by Luna Cat Shadow
Summary: What if Peter was not Meg real father what if her real father was some one else. What if he was a demon. Now Meg is turning 18teen her true form will be shown. How will she handle being a half demon? Will she finally meet her real father? Well you need to read and find out. NOW UNDER BETA CONSTRUCTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Luna Cat Shadow and this is my very 1st fan fiction. With help from my new beta reader ****Da-AWESOME-girl****. Thanks for the help**

**Have you ever noticed that in some family guy shows, there have been hints that Peter may not be Meg's father? And be honest with yourself, Lois was a slut as young adult and kind of still is. Then there was one show where she was pulling out Meg's old things out of a box and it showed she had a tail once as kid. So I thought, "Hey, what if Meg's real father was a demon?" So here's a story where Meg is a half Demon. This is going to take place before she turns eighteen.**

It was another Saturday night at the Griffin house and as usual, Meg Griffin was stuck at home watch Stewie. It was not that she hated her baby brother, far from it actually, but at times, she wishes her family would ask her before they just assume she'd watch him, but at least now she got pay. Ever since the last baby sister was caught having a party. That was about two or three years ago and to be honest, any other baby sister always goes missing.

Sighing to her self, she gets up off the couch and makes her way up the stairs. She peeks in Stewie's room to see him sleep soundly. She smiles to herself as she recovers him and kisses his forehead. She hears a door open, walking down she see Chris and Brian enter the house.

"Hey guys, how was your night?" Meg walked down the stairs.

"It was great! The A-Team was awesome!"

"The movie was over rated."

"So many Explosions!"

"Holly Wood once again kills another classic."

Meg laughed at them. "Would you guys like some pie? It's blackberry."

The three of them sat at the kitchen table, enjoying themselves. Both had piece of blackberry pie with a scope of vanilla ice cream. One had a cup coffee and the other had a glass of milk. Meg was drinking some coffee herself as they chatted.

"So Meg, your birthday is next Saturday. Any thing special you want?" asked Brian.

"If you're asking if I want a party, then the answer is no." Both Chris and Brian look shocked at this.

"I know what you're thinking, but be honest with me Chris, Mom is going to give you money to pay people to come to my party." Chris looks down guilty. "And Brian how long do you think it'll take for Mr. Quagmire to try and get in my pants?" Brian started to growl.

Shaking her head, she smiles to herself. "Here is something you guy can help with me though." Both Brain and Chris look up.

"What is it Meg?" Brian asked.

"Yeah Meg?" Chris looked at his sister.

Meg looked at both of them and smiled...

That night, Meg was at her computer looking through some things before she went to bed. She heard a scratch at her window. She looked out and laughed to herself. She opens her window to let her guest in. It was a black cat. That had white tips on its ears and tail, its eyes were crystal blue, and had a white streak through its eye.

"Hey there Shadow cat."

"Meow."

Meg lied down on her bed as she watched her furry friend come and lay on her. Meg started to pet the female cat.

"You know Shadow, I can't help feel like something going to happen on my birthday…and I'm not talking about the usual crazy stuff."

"Meow."

"I don't know what it is, but I know its coming. Its like I have this inner voice telling me to get ready."

"Meow."

"On top of that, the way I am thinking is changing. I mean, I am not caring about fitting in anymore. Its like there's something in me screaming at me to be myself and stop caring what the fuck everyone else thinks and do what I want and how I want it."

The cat yawn as it fell asleep on Meg. Meg, herself closed her eyes and fell sleep.

**IN MEG'S DREAM.**

_Meg was running through a thick forest and a mighty roar filled the night air. She keep running as a voice kept telling her to stop and embrace it. But Meg is too afraid to face the creature. She stopped at the edge of cliff and looked down. She turned to the creature. "__M__egan do not be afraid of me. Open yourself to me."_

**Dream over**

Meg sat up in her bed she tried to catch her breath. "That dream again. What is it about?" She looked down at her cat. Shadow looked up at her with big crystal eyes. The black cat was staring at Meg, its eyes glued to her mouth where two sharp fangs being to appear.

**So what do think? Please be nice. I will answer any question you have to my best ability. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This Luna Cat Shadow still has no review... Oh well! The story must go on! ****Also thanks for the help from my new beta reader ****Da-AWESOME-girl****. **

The next day, we find Chris, Brian, and Meg at the old junk car shop. "Uh Meg, are you sure we are at the right place?" Brian looks around at old rusted and tore up cars that are close to getting crushed.

"Yes we are." Meg smiled as she looked around. An old man with a bright shirt approached them.

"Hello and welcome 'Junks Crush'! Is there any thing I can help you with?"

"Not at the moment. We are just looking around." Meg stated as she stepped over an old tire. "Well here at 'Junks Crush', you can find hidden treasure in the junk before we crush it...for a price." The group split up. Chris was having fun throw rocks at an old junk car and Brian was "marking" spots around the place. " Chris finally threw a rock that set a car alarm off.

"CHRIS!" Shouted Meg as she made her way to the screeching car. She popped the hood and pull some thing out to make it stop. She turned to glare at him when something caught her eye.

She slowly approached the hidden treasure. Its green paint was coming off and was missing all four tires. Running her finger over the cool metal, she smiled to herself. This is what she was looking for. She popped the hood of the car and peer inside. It will need work, but it will be well worth it. Then Meg opens the door and slowly slides in. Running her hand over the leather steering wheel, she honks the horn to get the others attention.

"I'll give $100 for it." stated Meg as she got out of the junk car.

The old man laugh out loud "I don't think so little miss. $500."

"Throw in a set of tires, and I'll give you $150."

At the end, Meg got the car with four set of tires and what ever she could care, out from the place for $325.

The car was dragged to Meg's storage room. She decide to put a jump suit on to start fix the car up.

"So Meg, aren't you worried what mom and dad will say when they find out what you did with the birthday party money?" Meg wipped her forehead "Not really, I mean what better way to spend the money on people who hate me to spend one night with me or to get something that not only I want, but can use in the future?"

Brian nodded his head in understanding. "So, why did you pick this car in the first place? I mean, why not get used car that doesn't need so much work?"

Meg take a wrench from Chris and used it tighten something. "Well, not only I'll get the satisfaction of rebuilding my own car, but this baby is a classic!" she pat the car.

"Really? What type is it?" Brian looked the car with interest. Meg grinned to herself.

"This a 1973 Plymouth Satellite! You don't make classics like these any more!"

Brian whistles, impressed. "Its classic alright!"

Meg and the guy work on the car until it was time to go home. At home they got themself cleaned up and met at the dinner table. Peter start to pick on Meg.

"I feel sorry for you guys to spend a whole day with Meg. It must been pure hell." Peter mocked "To tell the truth dad, it was fun!" Peter snickered to himself "Yes, I bet. So how many times you made her cry? A lot I bet." Chris shaked his head. "No dad, I mean, I had fun hanging out with Meg! I forgot how much fun we used to have together!" Meg smiled and blushed. she felt warm as she remembered when they where little kids.

"What? Meg's 'fun'? that impossible! She's lame, a loser, fat, ugly, and pathetic." Peter stated. "PETER!" Lois shouted at him. "What? Its true!" Peter whined. "It may be true, but do you really have to shout at the dinner table? I don't want to hear her cry!" Brian looked across the table to see Meg with her head down. What shocked him is that, instead of her quietly crying, she looked angry. Meg was fighting to keep herself calm as she listened to her own father talk bad things about her and then her Mother agree with him.

"Dad, that's not nice." stated Chris "So what? Its Meg. Watch this." Peter sculpted a hand out of mash potato and thew it at Meg. Meg instantly dodged the flying potato and instead, they hit the back wall behind her. "What? That was not to suppose to happen." Peter got angry and start to throw more food at her. Meg simple kept moving side to side as she still ate her dinner.

"Peter stop doing that! You're making mess!" Peter turned to her and cryed out, "But Meg is still not covered in food! she keeps making me miss!" Rolling her eyes Lois replied, "Well stop already! And Meg, clean your father's mess."

"No." stated Meg as she looked at Stewie. "Not be a bother, but I am bone dry on my grape juices." he said as he started to shake his sippy cup.

"What do you mean 'no' young lady?" Meg got up and Lois thought she won but frowned when she saw Meg was just refilling Stewie's drink. "I gave you an order miss. Clean your father's mess!"

"Why should I? He made it so he should clean it up." She handed Stewie his grape juice. "Because I am man and men don't clean. That is a woman job." Peter said as he crossed his arms. "Really? Because all I see is a lazy, fat basterd."

"Don't talk to your father that way young lady!"

"That right Lois! I am the man of the house and what I say goes! And I say, Meg sleeps outside tonight."

"What the hell dad." Meg growled at him

"I have spoken." Then he grabbed a broom and started to hit her with it. She used her arms to block the broom from hitting her face as she got push back outside. The door is slammed in her face. She yelled and kicked a stone rock and it broke in half.

The girl in the pink hat sits down on the steps of the front poach and looked up at the stars. "At least its a clear night." Meg sighs to herself and wraps her arms around her knees. She feels something brushing against her leg she look down and see her little black cat.

"Meow." A small smile graced her lips as she picked the cat up. The kitten snuggles in her neck and purred. Meg walked up to the ham-melt in the back yard and lay down in it. Shadow snuggle on her as Meg rub its ears. Meg stare at the stars and slowly starts to relax as she felt the cool breeze hit her and she swings slowly side to side. Her eyes get heavier and heavier. She closed them and fell asleep peacefully.

**DREAM**

_Once again, Meg is in the woods. Then she heard a mighty beast Roar. She ran to a tree and claimed it then look around her try to pin-point where this beast was. Instead of trying run from it, she tried to find it but still stayed out of sight. She heard it come closer. "where are you?" _

_The beast came closer. "Why do you hide from me? I will not hurt you." Meg tried to keep her eyes __open but fear started to fill her again. How can she trust this beast? Part her says to run and another is telling her to face it. She took a deep breath and close her eyes and prepared to make her decision._

**END OF DREAM.**

Meg jolted awake from a crash from in the house. "Lois I did it again!" Rolling her eyes, Meg sat up. She felt a blanket slide down her. She looked down at the blanket and see Shadow crawl out from underneath it. Brian must of covered her with it during the night. She looked at Shadow then start to yawn and see the sun rising from the horizon.

The little black cat stared at Meg, looking close at her mouth, seeing two fangs more provender. Then it looked at her nails, noticing that they are start to get sharper. It stared at at Meg's face once again, its big crystal blue eyes flash lightly.

**That's another chapter done. Please review! I like this one more because I did more detail and its longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is Luna Cat Shadow and all I got to say is Y ES! I got two reviews! Thank you loessar and supersexghot95. I am so happy! This is Luna Cat Shadow and all I got to say is Y ES! I got two reviews! Thank you loessar and supersexghot95. I am so happy! Also thanks for the help from my new beta reader ****Da-AWESOME-girl****. **

**Stewie: you would have got more if you made ****_me_**** the main character. **

**Me: Shut up Stewie. You are already the star on family guy. Let Meg shine.**

**Stewie: I am just saying, give the fans what they want and they want me.**

**Me: Well I am a family guy fan and I want Meg as the star.**

**Stewie: So? You're just one person.**

**Me: No, I am not. There are a lot of Meg fans out there who wish she get the spotlight. It's not our fault that Seth chose not to listen.**

**Stewie: Well they are stupid.**

**Me: Keep this up, and won't add you in my story.**

**Stewie: What? No fair! This story seems interesting.**

**Me: Then be nice. Seth owns you in family guy but here in fan-fiction, I can control you.**

**Stewie: Fine, you win for now.**

**Me: Thank you, well on to the story! Intro Stewie.**

**Stewie: Luna Cat Shadow doesn't own Family Guy. If she did, then she be very happy.**

We find Meg in another boring Monday class. Her head rested on her chin as she tried to stay focus on the teacher's boring lesson. Her mind kept wandering around. She can't wait for school to end so she get back to fixing her car. The young teen keep feeling spit ball hit the back of her head, but she doesn't bother turning around. For one, she make scene and not only that, she get in to trouble as the other kid will once again get off Scott- free.

The brunette sighs in relief as the bell rings. She shoke the spit ball out of her brown hair and got up for lunch. As the pink hat girl walked through the halls, she hear mumbling around her. Rolling her eyes, the teenage made way to her locker. Meg grabbed her lunch out of her locker to only have it slam shut.

To her side, she was faced with the popular group. The jock with the hat was the one that slammed her locker shut. "Ha-ha! I slammed your locker shut!"

Meg just smirked at the idiot. "Yes, why thank you, how very gentlemen of you" The jock's mouth just dropped. "The only gentlemen here is you! Ha-ha!" Meg leaned against the locker. "Oh your saying I'm polite! Why thank you!" The jock shake his head. "No, what I mean is, you're a dude! Ha-ha!"

Meg acted shocked. "Gasp! You think me as a friend too! Oh this too much!" Then the brunette start to fan herself "Thank you for labeling me as a friend, but I'd rather just stay acquaintances." The dumb jock eyes widen "Hey what that supposed to mean?" The pink hat girl shrugs her shoulder. "Its just that you're not worth my time to be my friend." Then she just flips her hair and turns around and walked away." The popular group's mouth just dropped and fall over them as they watched her leave.

In the lunch room

"And then she said you're not worth my time to be my friend." The hat jock slumps his shoulders "Can you believe that, guys?" The popular kids turn and stare at Meg. Connie just shook her head. "It is a problem! I just have to remind her what a loser she is." Connie just stated. A popular guy that has dark black hair that cover one eye and has ear ring in one ear (He _is_ really on the show. He was in the bath room trying to smoke during 'give up toad' show) glaze at Meg "To tell the truth, it was kind of hot the way she stood up to you. Why do we call her ugly any way?" Soon all the popular guys start to think about. Sure she wasn't a Connie or the popular but she still was cute and nicer then most girls they knew. Connie saw this and knew what was going to happen. She had to humiliate Meg now before it was to late.

Soon Connie had walked up to Meg and stood in front her. Meg looked up at the fake blond and raise one brow. "What you want?" Connie sneered at her. "Just thought the cow wanted some milk." The blond dump milk on poor Meg. The white stuff covered her hat and hair as it ran down her shirt. Meg gasped as Connie smirked "Got milk?" Then she started to laugh at the brunette.

As the lunch room kids laugh at Meg, her eyes flash sliver for a moment before any one knew it. Connie's body was pinned to the wall by her throat. She looked down at her capturer. Megan was glare up at her. The brunette's hair was soaked and was spike at the end that made it look wild. The milk that was poured on her head soaked threw the pink shirt and it made a well-defined breast pop out.

A slight blush crossed Connie's cheeks as she realize she was just checking out Meg for a second. Then felt Meg's hand tighten around her throat. "Listen here, you fake dumb ass blond and listen good. You are nothing to me you are not even worth the dirt on my shoes and I am sick of you picking on me because you feel so insecure about your self. You are nothing but a scared little girl who feels the need to pick on others to make herself feel better." Then Megan dropped Connie to the ground. The blond landed on her butt and stared up at the brunette. "So how about you just go finish your lunch then throw it up so can tell yourself how pretty you are. leave me alone."

Meg flips her hair and turn around and leave the lunchroom to clean her self. The lunch room was silent as they watch her leave. All the kids were shocked at what they just witnessesd but yet they felt respect toward the brunette. Some even felt pride that they knew her, but all did enjoy seeing what she did to the popular blond. Connie sit still watching Megan go. She felt so much emotions and she didn't know what to do, so instead, she just cried to herself.

After finishing washing the milk out her short brown hair in the bathroom sink, Meg thought to herself, yes, she felt better for finally stand up to Connie, but she still didn't want to face her classmate yet so she made up her mind and decide to skip her last class and head toward her storage room.

Megan was opening the girl rest room door, until she was suddenly one of the popular guys. He was the one that has black hair that covered one eye (same one I mention before) He was the one that smoked in the restroom a lot. They stared at each for moment before she walked around him. She hears his foot step behind her, turned around and glared at him. "Can I help you?"

He blushed a little and started to stammer "I was- well- you see- I just- and you-well huh" She crossed her arms. "Spit it out already." He jumped a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-you ok?"

Meg raised a questionable eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?" the popular kid took a deep breath "You know, are you ok? After what happen back there, I just I thought t-to check see how you... well if you were cool?" the pink hat girl paused for a moment to take in his word a little shocked that someone was going out of their way to check on her. "Yes, I'm ok." Meg turned to leave. "I'm Dustin." (made up his name I don't know his real name) Meg stared at him for a moment "Meg." then she walked away. Dustin watched her leave. He wanted to chase after her, but decided against it. He want to get to know her, but was afraid of rejection. He figured it take one step at time to gain her trust.

He didn't know why he decided to approach her in the first place. The popular guy never picked on her, but he never defend her either. He knows she was nice and was kind cute. their status kept him from getting to know her, but now that was going to change. he will get to know the true Meg. Smiling to himself, he turned around and headed to class.

Meanwhile…

We catch Megan head towards her storage room. She is puzzled at Dustin's action. She doesn't understand him. Deciding to herself she was going to give him a chance to see what he would do, but still keep him arm link form. Nodding her head in agreement, she found herself at rest place of car. Smiling to herself she enter the storage room, she tossed her hat to the side.

The brunette changed to her jump suit. Its dark purple with pink lining. She slide it over her body, then she slips on her black steel toes. As she started to zip it up she paused and looked at herself in the mirror over the little sink. The jump suit was wide open in front. she saw herself in her white underwear. Looking at her body, she couldn't help think to herself. She does have a nice body, but why does she wear granny underwear and why does she wear clothes that make her look so big?

Looking back, she remembers how she got that make over and how she became famous singer. The make over people didn't really do much. They only got her better underwear and dressed her different and then dyed her hair blond and made longer and lost her glasses with little make up. She could do all that her self so why hasn't she done it yet? She admitted that fame did get to her head but she only stopped it because of what her family had done and they wanted her to go back to old herself.

Then hit her. Those basterds made her back to being their punch bag once again. Growling to herself, she zipped up her jump suit and started to work on her car. Lucky for her, she did make some arrangements before the fame got to her head, thanks to Dr. Deity. All she had do is wait until she turned eighteen. Sighing to herself, "this was going to be along wait."

That night

Meg was checking some stuff on her computer before heading off to bed. Her little Shadow cat was already sleeping on her bed. She rubbed her eyes telling herself five more days until she turn eighteen. Shutting her computer off, she crawled in her soft bed. She thought to herself, she wanted to give herself a make over and was doing the math in her head how much will it cost to do it herself. She also thought about when she was going to do it because mom won't like it and will trash all her stuff before she gets out the door, but doesn't mean she can do little changes and just hide from her until that day comes. Closing her eyes, she awaits until her day comes.

Dream

_Once again Megan finds he self in the forest again, but this time she sits on a log and waits for the creature to find her. She hears it come closer and closer. Looking up she the shadow of it walk toward her. "Good, you finally decide to face me Megan." the said girl is faced with the creature for first time. Its gold with white marking all over its body its eyes are sliver with a hint of blue, the golden tail was long with a spiky white tip, the paw had sharp claws. When its mouth opened, she could make out the sharp fangs in it its mouth. She was facing a beautiful Golden Panther. She never seen one like it before it stood tall before her it size was amazing it was big as a horse no bigger. _

_Her mouth drop open as she glazed at these wonderful creature before her. "I am glad you feel that way Megan." Meg close her mouth "Who are you?" she asked. "Its hard to explain. I am a part of you. The part that's been locked away for years, but now I am free and I finally get to meet you face to face." Meg is shocked "you are part of me? But how?" The golden panther smiled "I wish I could tell you everything, but now its not the time." Meg pouted a little "But why not?" the golden panther rubbed its face against Megan. "Because its time for you to wake up." Meg shook her head 'no'. "No, I just met..." _

"You." the brunette awake once again. She sat up and sighed to herself "Not again…" She hears a Meow on her lab. Looking down, the white and black cat's blue eyes stare up her. Megan reached down and rub the cats ears. "I suppose you can't tell me what my weird dreams are about." The cat just stared into her eyes noticing that now Meg's blue eyes have a slight sliver ring in them.

**Yeah another chapter! Tell me what you think! If you are wonder if this Dustin guy is going to be the romantic interest, then let me tell you now. That will be a maybe. I am going to have three guys interested in Meg and they are all part of the show, just never really shined. Also, I am going do a make over. It will happen. Its to be revealed to her family until her birthday. Don't worry, I am not going to do every day of the week I am going do one more day of school then doing the make over on Friday. But she won't reveal it to her family until her birthday Saturday. So please review!**

**Stewie: you would have got more if you made ****_me_**** the main character. **

**Me: Shut up Stewie. You are already the star on family guy. Let Meg shine.**

**Stewie: I am just saying, give the fans what they want and they want me.**

**Me: Well I am a family guy fan and I want Meg as the star.**

**Stewie: So? You're just one person.**

**Me: No, I am not. There are a lot of Meg fans out there who wish she get the spotlight. It's not our fault that Seth chose not to listen.**

**Stewie: Well they are stupid.**

**Me: Keep this up, and won't add you in my story.**

**Stewie: What? No fair! This story seems interesting.**

**Me: Then be nice. Seth owns you in family guy but here in fan-fiction, I can control you.**

**Stewie: Fine, you win for now.**

**Me: Thank you, well on to the story! Intro Stewie.**

**Stewie: Luna Cat Shadow doesn't own Family Guy. If she did, then she be very happy.**

We find Meg in another boring Monday class. Her head rested on her chin as she tried to stay focus on the teacher's boring lesson. Her mind kept wandering around. She can't wait for school to end so she get back to fixing her car. The young teen keep feeling spit ball hit the back of her head, but she doesn't bother turning around. For one, she make scene and not only that, she get in to trouble as the other kid will once again get off Scott- free.

The brunette sighs in relief as the bell rings. She shoke the spit ball out of her brown hair and got up for lunch. As the pink hat girl walked through the halls, she hear mumbling around her. Rolling her eyes, the teenage made way to her locker. Meg grabbed her lunch out of her locker to only have it slam shut.

To her side, she was faced with the popular group. The jock with the hat was the one that slammed her locker shut. "Ha-ha! I slammed your locker shut!"

Meg just smirked at the idiot. "Yes, why thank you, how very gentlemen of you" The jock's mouth just dropped. "The only gentlemen here is you! Ha-ha!" Meg leaned against the locker. "Oh your saying I'm polite! Why thank you!" The jock shake his head. "No, what I mean is, you're a dude! Ha-ha!"

Meg acted shocked. "Gasp! You think me as a friend too! Oh this too much!" Then the brunette start to fan herself "Thank you for labeling me as a friend, but I'd rather just stay acquaintances." The dumb jock eyes widen "Hey what that supposed to mean?" The pink hat girl shrugs her shoulder. "Its just that you're not worth my time to be my friend." Then she just flips her hair and turns around and walked away." The popular group's mouth just dropped and fall over them as they watched her leave.

In the lunch room

"And then she said you're not worth my time to be my friend." The hat jock slumps his shoulders "Can you believe that, guys?" The popular kids turn and stare at Meg. Connie just shook her head. "It is a problem! I just have to remind her what a loser she is." Connie just stated. A popular guy that has dark black hair that cover one eye and has ear ring in one ear (He _is_ really on the show. He was in the bath room trying to smoke during 'give up toad' show) glaze at Meg "To tell the truth, it was kind of hot the way she stood up to you. Why do we call her ugly any way?" Soon all the popular guys start to think about. Sure she wasn't a Connie or the popular but she still was cute and nicer then most girls they knew. Connie saw this and knew what was going to happen. She had to humiliate Meg now before it was to late.

Soon Connie had walked up to Meg and stood in front her. Meg looked up at the fake blond and raise one brow. "What you want?" Connie sneered at her. "Just thought the cow wanted some milk." The blond dump milk on poor Meg. The white stuff covered her hat and hair as it ran down her shirt. Meg gasped as Connie smirked "Got milk?" Then she started to laugh at the brunette.

As the lunch room kids laugh at Meg, her eyes flash sliver for a moment before any one knew it. Connie's body was pinned to the wall by her throat. She looked down at her capturer. Megan was glare up at her. The brunette's hair was soaked and was spike at the end that made it look wild. The milk that was poured on her head soaked threw the pink shirt and it made a well-defined breast pop out.

A slight blush crossed Connie's cheeks as she realize she was just checking out Meg for a second. Then felt Meg's hand tighten around her throat. "Listen here, you fake dumb ass blond and listen good. You are nothing to me you are not even worth the dirt on my shoes and I am sick of you picking on me because you feel so insecure about your self. You are nothing but a scared little girl who feels the need to pick on others to make herself feel better." Then Megan dropped Connie to the ground. The blond landed on her butt and stared up at the brunette. "So how about you just go finish your lunch then throw it up so can tell yourself how pretty you are. leave me alone."

Meg flips her hair and turn around and leave the lunchroom to clean her self. The lunch room was silent as they watch her leave. All the kids were shocked at what they just witnessesd but yet they felt respect toward the brunette. Some even felt pride that they knew her, but all did enjoy seeing what she did to the popular blond. Connie sit still watching Megan go. She felt so much emotions and she didn't know what to do, so instead, she just cried to herself.

After finishing washing the milk out her short brown hair in the bathroom sink, Meg thought to herself, yes, she felt better for finally stand up to Connie, but she still didn't want to face her classmate yet so she made up her mind and decide to skip her last class and head toward her storage room.

Megan was opening the girl rest room door, until she was suddenly one of the popular guys. He was the one that has black hair that covered one eye (same one I mention before) He was the one that smoked in the restroom a lot. They stared at each for moment before she walked around him. She hears his foot step behind her, turned around and glared at him. "Can I help you?"

He blushed a little and started to stammer "I was- well- you see- I just- and you-well huh" She crossed her arms. "Spit it out already." He jumped a little and rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-you ok?"

Meg raised a questionable eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?" the popular kid took a deep breath "You know, are you ok? After what happen back there, I just I thought t-to check see how you... well if you were cool?" the pink hat girl paused for a moment to take in his word a little shocked that someone was going out of their way to check on her. "Yes, I'm ok." Meg turned to leave. "I'm Dustin." (made up his name I don't know his real name) Meg stared at him for a moment "Meg." then she walked away. Dustin watched her leave. He wanted to chase after her, but decided against it. He want to get to know her, but was afraid of rejection. He figured it take one step at time to gain her trust.

He didn't know why he decided to approach her in the first place. The popular guy never picked on her, but he never defend her either. He knows she was nice and was kind cute. their status kept him from getting to know her, but now that was going to change. he will get to know the true Meg. Smiling to himself, he turned around and headed to class.

Meanwhile…

We catch Megan head towards her storage room. She is puzzled at Dustin's action. She doesn't understand him. Deciding to herself she was going to give him a chance to see what he would do, but still keep him arm link form. Nodding her head in agreement, she found herself at rest place of car. Smiling to herself she enter the storage room, she tossed her hat to the side.

The brunette changed to her jump suit. Its dark purple with pink lining. She slide it over her body, then she slips on her black steel toes. As she started to zip it up she paused and looked at herself in the mirror over the little sink. The jump suit was wide open in front. she saw herself in her white underwear. Looking at her body, she couldn't help think to herself. She does have a nice body, but why does she wear granny underwear and why does she wear clothes that make her look so big?

Looking back, she remembers how she got that make over and how she became famous singer. The make over people didn't really do much. They only got her better underwear and dressed her different and then dyed her hair blond and made longer and lost her glasses with little make up. She could do all that her self so why hasn't she done it yet? She admitted that fame did get to her head but she only stopped it because of what her family had done and they wanted her to go back to old herself.

Then hit her. Those basterds made her back to being their punch bag once again. Growling to herself, she zipped up her jump suit and started to work on her car. Lucky for her, she did make some arrangements before the fame got to her head, thanks to Dr. Deity. All she had do is wait until she turned eighteen. Sighing to herself, "this was going to be along wait."

That night

Meg was checking some stuff on her computer before heading off to bed. Her little Shadow cat was already sleeping on her bed. She rubbed her eyes telling herself five more days until she turn eighteen. Shutting her computer off, she crawled in her soft bed. She thought to herself, she wanted to give herself a make over and was doing the math in her head how much will it cost to do it herself. She also thought about when she was going to do it because mom won't like it and will trash all her stuff before she gets out the door, but doesn't mean she can do little changes and just hide from her until that day comes. Closing her eyes, she awaits until her day comes.

Dream

_Once again Megan finds he self in the forest again, but this time she sits on a log and waits for the creature to find her. She hears it come closer and closer. Looking up she the shadow of it walk toward her. "Good, you finally decide to face me Megan." the said girl is faced with the creature for first time. Its gold with white marking all over its body its eyes are sliver with a hint of blue, the golden tail was long with a spiky white tip, the paw had sharp claws. When its mouth opened, she could make out the sharp fangs in it its mouth. She was facing a beautiful Golden Panther. She never seen one like it before it stood tall before her it size was amazing it was big as a horse no bigger. _

_Her mouth drop open as she glazed at these wonderful creature before her. "I am glad you feel that way Megan." Meg close her mouth "Who are you?" she asked. "Its hard to explain. I am a part of you. The part that's been locked away for years, but now I am free and I finally get to meet you face to face." Meg is shocked "you are part of me? But how?" The golden panther smiled "I wish I could tell you everything, but now its not the time." Meg pouted a little "But why not?" the golden panther rubbed its face against Megan. "Because its time for you to wake up." Meg shook her head 'no'. "No, I just met..." _

"You." the brunette awake once again. She sat up and sighed to herself "Not again…" She hears a Meow on her lab. Looking down, the white and black cat's blue eyes stare up her. Megan reached down and rub the cats ears. "I suppose you can't tell me what my weird dreams are about." The cat just stared into her eyes noticing that now Meg's blue eyes have a slight sliver ring in them.

**Yeah another chapter! Tell me what you think! If you are wonder if this Dustin guy is going to be the romantic interest, then let me tell you now. That will be a maybe. I am going to have three guys interested in Meg and they are all part of the show, just never really shined. Also, I am going do a make over. It will happen. Its to be revealed to her family until her birthday. Don't worry, I am not going to do every day of the week I am going do one more day of school then doing the make over on Friday. But she won't reveal it to her family until her birthday Saturday. So please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Luna Cat Shadow! I am so happy to have more review! There are two more chapters until Peter is teared into so be ready. ****Also thanks for the help from my new beta reader ****Da-AWESOME-girl****. **

Stewie: Am I in this part?

Me: (looks away and whistles)

Stewie: Luna Cat Shadow!

Me: What?

Stewie: You didn't add me!

Me: You're here right now.

Stewie: I mean in the bloody story, you idiot.

Me: Nope, I didn't. You're my intro person.

Stewie: I want to be in the story!

Me: You are. You had a line last week.

Stewie: Yes, one line through four stories!

Me: Now you know how it feels to Meg on Family Guy.

Stewie: Bloody woman...

Me: This story is Meg's True Self, not Stewie's true self.

Stewie: Whatever.

Me: Now do the intro.

Stewie: Luna Cat Shadow does not not own Family Guy. If she did, she would be very happy.

We see a young brunette on top of school roof. Her pink hat thrown to the side with her glasses rested on top of it. She sat on the edge of the roof, feeling the wind blow though her dark brown hair, her eyes are closed as she listened to the wind. It was finally Friday and there was one more day until her life was going to change tonight at midnight. Her question will be answered and her own life will truly begin. Over the past days she was getting ready. She went clothes shopping. She tried at the mall, but people there was being idiots. Then she found the cute shop that had nice clothes for a good prices.

Flash back

Meg was about to give up hope to actually find new clothes for herself. The store's had her size, but every time she went try them on, some idiot pisses her off. Like, they kept burning themself or try to kill themself by jumping out the window. She finally got tired of it and wind up either lightening them up herself or threw them out the window. That's how she wind up at this cute shop call 'Zeress It'.

She walked through the shop doors. She was shocked to find the place empty. Looking around, she saw a black girl with reddish, orange hair in a yellow bandit. The girl was busy looking at her cell phone to notice her. Meg shrugged her shoulder and started to look through some clothes.

"Girl, you need help.", a voice called from behind her. Turning around, she met the same girl that was playing with her cell phone.

"Name's Candice, and like I said before, you need help." The sell clerk walked around the out-styled brunette, her dark eyes eyeing her body.

"Okay, let me guess, your mom buys your clothes?'

"Um, yes?" answered Meg confused as to why that was that important.

The black girl grabs the back of her shirt and pulls the cloth in a knot. "Yep, I was right. Is your Mama over-weight or nice figured?"

Meg rose an eyebrow. "A nice figure?"

"Jeez." Candice said she goes to the desk and pulls out some measuring tape.

"Okay, first, let's measure you. You need better undies." The pink hatted girl was shocked. Someone was willing to help her. She raised her arm as the yellow bandit named Candice measured her.

"36 C. Not bad." Meg gave her questionable look. "But I thought I was a 34 B?"

The sell clerk snorted. "Let me guess, you never got properly measured, huh?" She start to measure the rest of her, but when she got to her butt, she felt it slap. Meg jumped and looked with wide -eyes at the other girl. "Really Pinky? GRANNY PANTIES?"

The pink hatted girl blushed in frustration. "The name is Meg."

"Well MEG, you are getting rid of all your granny underwear, starting with this." Meg's eyes widen suddenly as she felt her panties being ripped out from her jeans. "Hey?" Then her face was met with pair of black and silver striped panties. "Put those on, and these too." Meg caught the matching bra in mid-air. "You can't find popular clothes without the acquirement in the right place."

At first the pink hat girl was shocked at everything that was happening, then after a while, she was enjoy herself. Candice was a cool girl. She did came off strong, but that how she was.

Meg came out in another outfit. This was tight dark blue faded jeans that was holding everything the right place with a bright pink T-shirt that had graffiti on the front, and curvy sleeves. Looking at herself, she had admit, she looked hot in this one simple outfit she had put on in the last hour. Plus, it showed off all her curves in the right places.

"Yeah, that one's a yes, now try two white shirts that shows the shoulder and with light tan kikes." Meg sighed to herself. "I got a question." Meg looked straight in Candice's eyes,

"Why are you helping me?"

"It's my job." Candice shrugged.

"But you treat me different than other places and-" A finger was pressed to her lips.

"Pinky, let me ask you something. Is there a practical reason why I should treat you mean?"

"How did you know?" Meg was inturrupted again

"Look girl, when you first walked through the door, I could tell you were having a bad day. Body language spoke it all. Then, when I got closer, I could tell you had parent problem. I bet your Mama always brung you down, making you feel ugly. I bet you all way tried to please them, try to fit in, trying to make her happy, but it always is lost hope."

Meg looked down in shame "Then you get these glamors of hope that its maybe love, but then you get back to square one, right?"

The brunette's eyes start to tear up "How did you know?"

"Its in your eyes. I've seen many girls come in here with that same look."

Meg looked down to only have her chin lift up "Let me tell you something. After they leave this store, they come back, happier then ever."

Her eyes widen. "This store is lucky. It helps young girls find their way."

Then she smiled and winked at Megan. "Now come on, no more sad face. Now get your cute booty in my next outfit." she slapped the said cute booty.

End of flash back

Meg laughed to herself as she looked down at her clothes. She was not going to wear her stylish clothes yet, but was wearing her new under wear. Meg couldn't help but notice that Candice was right about that proper acquirement in the right place. People still have been trying to figure out what was different about her. She looked down and started to play with her sliver watch. It was pure sliver that had a criss-cross pattern that looked like a throne on a rose then a watch. itself had a half moon and a half sun that designed the clock rest in the middle of the two. She could flip it back and forth from a clock to the compass. It was a cute accessory that Candice gave to her as a gift. Candice told her to always wear it. It can help guide her when ever she was lost. Meg smiled at the memory. She felt the wind blew her hair once when the sound of the bell reached her ears tell her it was time to head back.

Back at 'Zeress It'

A young woman was at the front desk, painting her nails her leg was propped on the desk, a familiar white and black rest on the counter. When a shadow entered the room, the cat rose up and happily greeted the shadow.

"Can you try stop being so dramatic?" Candice looked at the shadow as it said nothing.

Rolling her eyes. "Look, you got nothing to worry about. Tonight is the final dream. Then you can relieve yourself to her tomorrow and you finally get to put that bastard family in their place."

The shadow figure look at her steadily "Sigh, my advice is letting things fall in place once she gets what she needs off her chest and when that fake, bastard father trys to hurt her one last time, do your dramatic enteritis thingy. Then say what you need to say. It will work out the end."

The shadow figure left the crystal eye cat jump back on her counter look at the reddish hair girl. The black girl looked back at the cat, her eyes flashing red. "Look, I'm just an elf guide. Its up to the other person to take my guidance." She fliped her reddish hair, revealing long elf-like ears that went passed her hair, and a criss-cross throne design revealed along her neck, with a small symbol of a moon and sun connected by her ear.

The cat jumped and left the shop. As it ran off, the elf guide walked to the window and look out to see a storm coming in. She closed her dark eyes and touched the symbol on her neck. "Megan, let your heart help guide you. Listen to your instincts. They will lead you to the right path." She opened her red eyes and looked at the storm as it passed over.

Back at the Griffin house

Meg was so happy, she jumped on her bed and opened her window. She loved the smell of rain. She crawled in bed and snuggled in her covers. What a day! She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Everything was finally going to change. Closing her eyes, she slowly goes to sleep.

If you are wondering the next chapter will be nothing but the dream.

_**Now I bet you are wonder who Candice is?**_

_**Name: Candice Blaze**_

_**Race: Mid-Day Elf**_

_**Specialty: Guidance**_

_**Power: See into people's heart. See what other can't see, Will see their pain, their hopes, and their dreams. **_

_**Information: Mid-Day elfs neither belong to the light or the dark elf clan. They are neutral ground. They see nothing but truth and is often seeked for counsel, despite in clans. Most Mid-Day elfs do not leave their home base. Their home transforms into a person need. The reason is because of their power. Been able to see what someone is feeling or hidden can overwhelm them so they set their own home bases and let the person find them. When a person find them they peer into their heart and then offer guidance to the other in need.**_

**Here a challenge for you my fans. Meg will meet some new people that is part of her demon side but I can only come up with three so far which is the black and white cat and Candice and soon her father plus her demon half. I need few Oc to interact with Meg. Like a messenger, new friends, maybe a Witch and crazy driver. Follow Candice guidelines and give a description of looks and personalty.**

**Thank please review**


End file.
